Judith
Judith is a character from Tales of Vesperia video game. A supposed minor antagonist for the beginning of the game, Judith eventually joins with Yuri Lowell and his party in their quest to save their world of Terca Lumireis. She is a rather logical but carefree individual, known for her rather revealing garb and her prowess in combat. She is accompanied by Ba'ul, an entelexeia companion who she has known since she was young. This RPer is the first to use this character, and Judith has been active since 28 November 2013. Background Judith was born and raised in Temza, a Krityan village located on Mt. Temza, where her father researched blastia for the Empire. She befriended Ba'ul, a young Entelexeia that lived at the peak of the mountain, when she herself was young; soon after, however, the Great War threatened her home and her new friend. Temza was caught in the crossfire, and Judith lost her parents and her home at the age of nine. Found by other Krityans and taken to the floating city of Myorzo, Judith fell into a deep depression and withdrew from her kin, developing insomnia and becoming restless. She soon runs off from the city with Ba'ul and vows to destroy the weapons that her father helped to create, seeing first-hand what destruction they could cause. While travelling, Judith met a young man named Yuri Lowell; the two worked together to escape from a prison cell in the desert tower of Ghasfarost to defeat Barbos, a dealer of blastia and the leader of the Blood Alliance, one of the Five Master Guilds that reside in the city of Dahngrest. Yuri introduces Judith to the rest of his group which included a young boy named Karol Capel. Interested in creating a guild of his own, Karol offered the other group members an opportunity to join; Yuri and Judith both accepted positions as full-time members of the guild Brave Vesperia. After defeating traitors to the throne of the human capital of Zaphias, Judith was instrumental in the defeat of the Adephagos, a mythical creature reputed to bring about the utter destruction of the world. Because of this, however, the other Entelexeia of the world have been utterly destroyed due to sacrificing themselves for the good of the world. They reverted into spirits that reside over the natural world to this very day--Efreet, Undine, Gnome, and Sylph. Upon the destruction of the Adephagos, Judith was left with nothing to do; she had, however, a burning wanderlust that brought her around the world before finding a familiar portal in the Sands of Kogorh, one that she thought had been lost forever. Involvement Upon first arriving in the Multiverse, Judith was disoriented and alone. She literally stumbled into Sita Vilosa, asking where she was and attempting to figure out how she could possibly return home. Vent and Aile soon arrived and explained the situation to her: Judith was now on the moon, which was actually a hub for interdimensional travel. Aile then offered to share an apartment with Judith until she got her bearings, to which the krityan agreed. From there, Judith went out and became acquainted with different travellers that had somehow wound up on the moon as well. After losing her way home one night, she met Nozdormu at a bar and quickly took a liking to him. Another group of acquaintances she had met after washing up on the shore of an island in the Great Sea--Mokou and her friends Satori and Hina. Together, they managed to defeat a rampaging lizard monster despite Judith's near-drowning and Mokou's broken back. Soon after arriving in the Multiverse, Judith found herself longing for her entelexeia companion, as he was not brought into this new place with her. She decided that trying to find a means to summon him would be the best option, and she made her way to Faerun, looking for someone that might be able to assist her in doing so. While there, she encountered a tiefling looking for additional hands for an expedition to Mount Hotenow, a menacing volcano to the northeast of the city of Neverwinter. Not having anything else to do, Judith agreed and accompanied the tiefling and her guild, the Eternal Archivists, to do some research on the area. Surprisingly, however, the group encountered a group of undead while exploring an inner cavern of the volcano, and she assisted the guild in wiping out the newly-risen dead. They found an ancient temple near a rather impressive lava floe and began to search the area, finding a madman inside attempting some sort of ritual. After shouting vague threats at the group, the madman was consumed in hellfire, and the volcano began to shake violently. The guild managed to escape, but they are now spearheading an effort to calm whatever it was that the madman may have done to disturb the volcano and threaten the nearby lands with molten lava. Judith volunteered to find recruits willing to assist them in this endeavor. Volunteers for this mission included Mokou and her friends, Lancer, Tormod, Irelia, Aielia Juniper, and a small black spear-wielding creature named Kanfoe. While most of the others decided to venture off to the volcano to thin the number of cultists, Judith, along with Tormod and Satori, chose to travel to Icewind Dale, doing their part by searching for a silver dragon ally. While back near the Tower, Judith had seen fliers posted for the arrest of one Pyrrha Alexander, and she encountered the man that had been searching for this murderer. She was skeptical of his motives, especially because he had opted not to go to the authorities and was asking random passersby off the street for assistance, but after seeing another group of interesting individuals show interest, Judith decided to scout ahead and see whether or not the man's claims were justified. After a moment of examining the apartment's door and not finding any traps or any other evidence leading to the ideas that Pyrrha was a murderer, Jirall and the others find their way to the apartment, where Judith peacefully knocks on the door and waits for it to open before quickly forcing her way inside, locking the door behind her, and explaining the situation to those inside--Pyrrha, Lunasa, and Hina. A fight soon broke out in the apartment, and Judith rushed to Pyrrha's aid, having no reason to try and bring her in without any evidence of crimes committed in the Multiverse. In continuing with her helpful spirit, Judith answered a distress call from Noki Bay about a group of snomads that had frozen the place. She was met by Axton and his psychotic partner Krieg, and the two agreed to work together to unfreeze the island. They battled their way up the cliffs of Noki Bay until they were met by Sir Hammerlock who had coincidentally been there studying the wildlife as well. The four of them decided that it would be best to continue to Delfino Plaza in order to figure out the root of the problem and restore the tropical conditions to the island. Arriving there, Judith and the others met Alouette, a young heroine trying to show off her prowess with a blade, and Shui Zhu, a pirate apparently looking for warmer climes. Judith also participated in the HUCTA tournament after the Lords of Midnight successfully brought all of Hyrule under their domain. Despite her best efforts, she was defeated in the first round by Dr. Eggman. Recently, Judith--using the help of Mokou, Tormod, and Aielia Juniper--decided to create her own cell of Brave Vesperia in the Multiverse. After establishing themselves in Cyrodiil's Imperial City, Judith and Aielia (along with her wife Bianca) journeyed out to Mobius' Lava Mountain Zone, where rumors of Eggman's factories and machines remaining active there are causing unrest with the local populace. In addition, Judith ventured to Pandemonium and cleared out a supposedly "haunted" castle that was once the stronghold of the Dragoons, an order of lance-wielding dragon riders who were feared for their powerful strikes and their inhuman agility. With the arrival of the New Valorians to the Multiverse, Judith ventured back out to Faerun with Chell, searching for a mysterious weapon rumored to be evil. Powers and Capabilities Judith is a krityan, and as such, she is privy to all abilities that krityans are naturally born with. She is able to speak telepathically to entelexeia like Ba'ul, whereas humans and mortals are usually unable to do so. As well, the krityan race is capable of using a power they call the "Nageeg"; by touching an object and concentrating for a few moments, Judith is able to see an object's history, a skill which has come in handy on more than one occasion. Unlike most of her race, Judith is not a pacifist by nature, and she is extremely adept with her lance. Judith is also an extremely agile fighter, capable of many aerial combat maneuvers and trickery with her impressive speed to avoid being hit by attacks. She is also capable of calming her mind and focusing her thoughts in order to increase her speed and her agility, resulting in a literal whirlwind of attacks. She is able to perform most of these feats due to her reliance on a bodhi blastia, a common trinket from her world that imbues its wearer with improved strength, endurance, agility, and defense. Her companion, Ba'ul, is an entelexeia, a creature from her world that is capable of absorbing and storing aer in his body, a substance that, in large quantities, is toxic to humans and krityans. In addition to this, Ba'ul is able to fly, despite his whale-like appearance, and he is rather skilled in gravity manipulation as well, although this seems to be more of a developing skill. Stat-wise, Judith focuses primarily on quick strikes and relying on her agility to avoid being hit by attacks. She has extremely high DP regeneration as well as EP reduction to her techniques. Her main attacks allow her to strike multiple times per round for heavy damage, making her a threat to solo targets who cannot dodge very well. Quotes "Pleasure to meet you, Axton. I'm Judith. And yes, I'm a mysterious loner... but I'm always willing to play nice with others if we're heading in the same direction." -- Judith introducing herself to Axton in frozen Noki Bay Trivia Judith actually has heavier armor that covers her entire body, but she only wore this while riding Ba'ul in her home world because she had no need to move around much atop him. Currently, Judith is in a budding friendship with Mokou, Satori, and Hina, and she is beginning to frequent their stall in the Main Tower. While Judith will never confirm nor deny this, some have noticed her spending some quality time with Axton, especially at his apartment. Rumors are flying with the idea that they are dating... See also * Brave Vesperia External links * Judith's Stat Sheet * Judith's Page on AseliaWiki * Ba'ul's page on AseliaWiki Category:Player Characters